


Phone Talks

by lechugina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Idiots in Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, gratuitous random facts, romantic idiots, so don't expect a lot of it :), they are so in love that its disgusting, this is a small story to relax and listen to amazing music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechugina/pseuds/lechugina
Summary: Gansey and Blue talk on the phone and they fall even more in love.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 13





	1. need the cold to sink in to my soul

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Gansey/Blue fics so here I am, making one hehe. Hope you like :)
> 
> Every capter is going to be name after the lyric of a song that i listen while writing this.
> 
> La Lune - Billie Marten ( [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0DwaOWI1kC2s98qLj0LTDd?si=XDqZoa5uSziosrjgimfUHQ) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-osxVLurOYA) )

12:47 PM

The air in the kitchen-bathroom was cold, as were the floor tiles, everything was cold except Gansey's body. But Gansey didn't feel cold, now what he felt was emotion. Talking to Jane was his favourite moment, it was the dessert after a meal that you hadn't liked, it was sweet and well deserved, and it tasted a thousand times better, that's what talking to Jane was like, something that had to be earned, because if you don’t win it it's not going to taste better, it's just going to taste normal.

"Do you know why political ideas are called left and right?" the open laptop and his cell phone were the only light Gansey had. The cold ground began to warm under his bare feet.

"Why?" Blue's voice was soft and a little metallic, perfect.

"In the French assembly of 1789 the conservatives sat to the right of the president, while the radicals sat to the left of the president, and thus began the tradition."

Blue was quiet for a while and Gansey was also quiet, minutes passed and the only thing that could be heard was his breathing and the static sound of the phone line, "and the center?"

"They sat on top of the president, of course."

"Of course."

They both fell silent again. Gansey looked out the window. The sky was dark and full of clouds, the moon was covered by all of them, a pity that there was a full moon today.

"Dr. Guillotin did not die from being guillotined."

"Who is Dr. Guillotin?" Gansey made the mistake of moving his feet, now they were on cold and not on hot ground.

"The inventor of the guillotine, of course."

"Of course," Gansey smiled. "And how he died he."

"Carbuncle."

"Oh my. And where does that myth come from?"

"Apparently someone who shared his surname was guillotined in Lyon and people thought he was the doctor." Gansey could feel Blue shrug his shoulders as he said those words.

"Very interesting story, Jane."

"Same."

The silences between them were not uncomfortable, on the contrary, they were pleasant, easy, light blue in colour and smelled like summer air. They were perfect, even more perfect than when they spoke, because in these silences they both spoke without using words. They were a king and a mirror, they were more than people, they were more than beings. They were.

01:09 AM


	2. todo pasa lento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything happens slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia _ Natalia Lacunza ( [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0okyvelhnnloZWHv6DwgSM?si=FQC4fKkCTCa-4tMNw1Bciw) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-c9FMgfql8) ) 
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading and leaving kudos i really appreciate it <3

11:04 PM

"What are you doing?" Blue's voice was curious and static.

"Drinking orange juice and take care of Chainsaw" Chainsaw looked at him when she heard her name, cocking her head to the side. "Although I don't know very well how to care for a magpie."

"Crow."

"What I have said." Apparently, Chainsaw, she had not liked that comparison, because she flew away, casting a sharp look at Gansey worthy of her owner, “and there she goes. Hail to thee, blithe Spirit!"

"William Shakespeare?"

"Percy Shelley."

"Ah. And Ronan? "

"He said that he was going to buy more orange juice."

"You are drinking juice."

"I know. We have three bottles of orange juice. ”Gansey hadn't even tried to drink from a glass, he was drinking it straight from the bottle. "Last week was a full moon."

"I know, my cousin hasn't stopped complaining all week." Blue paused mid-sentence, as if someone had interrupted her, which was very possible. "Now her moonwater won't have the same properties or something."

"Properties?" the juice was gone and Chainsaw was still missing.

"It's silly."

"The water?"

"Mn? No, it was cloudy. Full moon is full moon, it still has the same properties even when it is cloudy. "

Gansey didn't know if she was teasing him or not. Better not asking.

"Of course. And is there sun water? "

“Yeah, it's supposed to give you more energy when you drink it. I'm supposed to be a walking batterie, so I don't notice much of a difference. " The thought of Maura's teas sent shivers down Gansey's spine.

Today's night was humid, making the sweat on your body stick to your skin and you feel like you were wearing a coat of moisture and water. Gansey loved talking to Blue, both of them could talk whatever they wanted, without worrying about what to say, the only reason for their calls was to listen to the other's voice and their silences, to hear the other breathe and to hear the minutes pass. They were calls full of moments, every word, every breath, every syllable, they were moments that Gansey wanted to save or make a diary, he still wasn't quite sure.

"Jane" Gansey said, but he cut off before saying anything else. What did he mean? He had no idea. He only said her name. As if it were a rare specimen, as if it were a treasure, as if it were a painting ... as if it were something worthy of admiration.

What was she going to say? What was he going to say? Neither of them knew, there was no correct answer, there were only answers.

"Gansey."

And that was the perfect answer.

12:09 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: lechuguina.tumblr.com


	3. sweet honey, our story is still unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of a few buzzmails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who is reading this small story :) have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Porteghale Man _ Marjan Farsad ( Spotify | Youtube ) here you can see the translation

13:21 PM

“ _Hi, you are calling Gansey. It seems that I couldn’t pick it up, leave a message or call me again some other time… *beep*…_ Gansey? It's me, Blue... Jane. Can you pick me up after you finish school? Today my mum didn’t wake me up so I missed most of my classes… No Orla, I can’t I’m leaving a message, could you leave? Thank you... We can go to Cabeswater… Or Nino’s… Or, mh, there’s this new place that sells antiques, we can… mh… search for Gledonwer… Or anywhere else, yeah, I… I don’t care… Just come and pick me up... See you.”

13:43 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: lechuguina.tumblr.com


	4. words mean more at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Who knows. The human mind works in sick wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no dialogue. just vibes. one of my fav chapters. enjoy <3
> 
> (sry for grammar mistakes or nonsense i tend to write this chapters in my native languague and them translate them bc i like to torture myself)
> 
> thank you to everyone whose reading this and leaving kudos i really appreciate them <3
> 
> Words _ Gregory Alan Isakov ( Spotify | YouTube )

21:19 PM

The sun was setting in and the same moment that the cicadas started to sing. 

Monmouth was far enough to be a quiet place, even living with Ronan (who was loud, but not the traditional loud, he just was), Monmouth was quiet. 

And Gansey felt at peace. 

He didn’t know why, but he was at peace. In some random twisted way, he was. 

Taking his bullet journal, he opened it by the dim light of his almost broken lamp, which wasn’t completely broken thanks to some tape and wire that held it upright. The journal was full of Gledonwer, ancient english, modern english, ancient welsh, modern welsh, ley lines, pressed leaves, tickets, maps, latin… Yes it was full… and packed. 

He opened a random page surprisingly without anything written on or sticked on. He looked out the window again, the moon was starting to shine even more, and the orangy sky turned into a deep blue, the clouds decided to keep it light and the stars also decided to dim out so the moon was the only protagonist this night. 

And Gansey liked it.

And also it reminds him of Blue. 

Why? Who knows. The human mind works in sick wonders. 

Taking a mint leave without thinking he began to write. And write. And write. All this writing was about Blue, Jane, the mirror. About how she shines in weird but wonderful ways, about how she can steal the show without thinking, about how much she and the moon have in common, how much she and a mirror have in commun, or how much she and a tree have in common. She has a lot in common with a lot of things. And Gansey likes it. 

He likes how she is so far away from his comfort zone but at the same time she is so close. 

In how she thinks so differently than him, but also so much alike. 

Straightening his back abruptly he began to look through his drawers looking for something. He didn’t know what it was, he only knew that it was in the drawers. Opening and closing them, to closing to opening them again, rummaging for something that his mind only knew. It kept going for a bit until his fingertips finally found what he was searching for. 

Ah! That was what he was searching for.

Taking out the little box out of the drawer, he began taking out pressed flowers that he found when he was searching through the world for Gledonwer. One by one he took them out: daisies, poppies, fox gloves, buttercups, cornflowers, a few dame’s rockets, and so on and so on. At first he didn’t know most of the wildflowers, but he was a curious boy so he began searching for them and asking until finally having all of their names. He finally reached for the one he wanted, a rare but beautiful flower, a blue lily. 

A tufted blue lily. 

It wasn’t like most of the lilies, this one was small, smaller than a finger and with a colour so deep that looked like purple. It was perfect. It was Blue. 

Gansey took them with care and then he stuck them into the paper where he was writing and rumbling about Blue. He wasn’t an artistic person, he didn’t know how to draw, but if he could he knows for sure that all of these pages would be filled with Blue faces. Her happy face. Her angry face. Her face with a frown. Her face relaxed. Her face when she saw them in Nino’s. Her face when Noah becomes more than a mere shadow. Her face when she is insulting Ronan. Her face. Her face everywhere. 

He looked at the pages that were only Blue’s. He looked at the word collage that he made. Words on top of other words, words crossed, lines connecting words. Words. Words. Words. And the word that kept repeating was Blue. 

Blue. Blue. Blue. Jane. Blue. 

And he ripped the pages. 

In some part of his mind he knew that no one would read it, but he wanted to keep it to himself. Just a minute longer. Just longer. 

Before he hid them away from everyone’s eyes, before hid them away from the moon, before hid them away from himself… he stuck a pressed mint leaf next to the blue lily. 

It was signed. Not with ink. But with nature. 

He signed his love letter and he didn’t know, but maybe some part of himself knows. 

Why? Who knows. The human mind works in sick wonders.

02:47 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: lechuguina


End file.
